A tiered semiconductor structure, such as a three dimensional (3D) stacked complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) structure, comprises one or more tiers within which semiconductor structures, such as integrated circuits, are formed. A bonding material, such as silicon oxide or other dielectric material, is used to bond tiers together within the tiered semiconductor structure.